in another life
by 1oooyears
Summary: The many lives they live. / anthology. 02. jacket - He sighs, and pulls his jacket off. With one gloved hand he hands it to her, and smiling she takes it, whispering a small thanks as she slides her arms through the sleeves.
1. red

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**summary: **"Aren't you the big bad wolf, all," she pauses, clearing her throat, "_all the better to eat you with, my dear." _She continues in a lower tone.

**_note1: guys, hello. so, i write anthology now, whoppeee, an opportunity to extort every au to death, buhahahaha. So, I chose to write some dydia, as it needs some love, kay? and i think that even if sterek is fabulous and flawless and etc. Just sit back, and imagine some kickass!Lydia and BAMF!Derek, clad in leather everything, stomp through the town and _****OWN.****_ yeah, epic. So, without further procrastination, sit back and enjoy my fail at writing._**

**_disclaimer: _**_I own nothing, buhahahaha._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She's at a halloween party, eyes thick with alcohol and wide with something akin to innocence, Alison wanted her there, so here she was. Bored and disappointed, thinking of a certain jerk-face-ass-hat-fiend-of-a-man, while Alison dances with a lovely boy named Scott, who looks kind of perfect for her.

Fingering her red hood, she stops, taking in the movement of the party, fast tempered music drowning the silence, in a massacre unhindered. _This is going to be a _**_killer _**_to clean, _she thinks tiredly, _and Alison is far too out of it to clean. _Nodding to herself, she plans out how she will clean where, and when to stop the party because, like she said, Alison is out of it (and these things are kinda known to _stick around_ if not stopped).

Sinking in her hands, Lydia groans because someone is puking in her favourite vase, and someone else just fell down the stairs, and _gawd, what are these people doing? _What startles her though, is how before her appears this figure is suddenly in front of her, and he's tall, and he's laughing and _what is funny about her baby being puked in? _Of course, this is when she covers her mouth because she is slowly coming to realise that her head-to-mouth filter is broken and she needs to stop and-

He talks, "I'm Derek." His mouth is smiling and he's chuckling and he's in a wolf costume and- yeah, babbling.

She smiles, "Lydia." She looks him up and down. "Aren't you the big bad wolf, all," she pauses, clearing her throat, "_all the better to eat you with, my dear." _She continues in a lower tone. She slithers to his chest and her hand is on it, and he smirks, _ah-ha - seduced. _Then she stops, sits back down and shoo's him away, "okay, I'm done, feeling a bit more confident - shoo."

He cocks his head, and smiles, "sure, also, that vase of yours, _your baby, _I think-" he turns, and is about to speak and then-

_SMASH!_

-her _baby_ is on the floor, shattered in several pieces.

"Okay, nope, this isn't cool, nup, nope, not cool, yep, doing this, doing this, not fucking cool-" she continues murmuring until… "OKAY! EVERYBODY _OUT!" _The music stops, faces pale, people frown and in the midst of it all the guy beside her seems to have chatted up a giggling Alison.

She snorts, _not okay, _storming up to wolf boy and giggles, she holds her hiccupping friend and pulls away the sheet of paper in his hand, as she can see scrawled numbers on pink paper, so yeah, she swipes the paper, with a quick, one-two.

"Yeah, you have the chance of a snowball in hell," she pulls her friend closer, "she's not single. Back off, sleazy."

He smiles, "yeah, no, I had no intention of getting her-"

Alison pokes Lydia's face, and Lydia tugs at porcelain fingers until they drop and Alisons murmurs pause.

Looking back up, she realises the piece of paper has been taken, and confused, she searches, for the piece of paper, until-

Wolf-boy is jogging away and raising her hand she screams at him, "I'll find you! _MY DADS A COP, PEASANT! I WILL FIND YOU, YOU BASTARD-MEANIE-FACE!"_

He turns, stopping, smiling, watching as she struggles to hold the drunk brunette, "oh, I hope so, why else would I get your number?" He turns back and runs away.

Her phone beeps, and she unlocks it. **NEW MESSAGE. **It reads, and confused, she presses open. _Unknown number… hmmm…_

It reads: _I'll pick you up at six, tomorrow, little red. _She pouts, _son of a-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_so, how'd i go, will anyone review?_**

.

.


	2. jacket

_**note1: **__Guys, I updated! CRAZY, right? So, here we go._

_**title: **__cuddle me up_

_**setting: **__so, a year after season two finale, jackson died, Allison is dead to Derek, blahblahblah._

_**summary: **_02. jacket - He sighs, and pulls his jacket off. With one gloved hand he hands it to her, and smiling she takes it, whispering a small thanks as she slides her arms through the sleeves.

* * *

"Lydia!"

She turns to the offending voice, watching as Derek, alpha extraordinare, jogs over to her. She cocks her eyebrow and watches as he seems to struggle for the correct wording. "Are you going home alone?"

She looks around, mockingly, "why, yes."

He nods. "Then I guess I'll be walking you home."

She narrows her eyes, _did he think she couldn't take care of herself? _She opens her mouth to speak, steadies her hand to hit him, but is interrupted by his own eyebrow raise and the timbre of his broody voice. "i'm doing this because the alphas are here, they won't spare our spunky red head strategist just because she's human."

She purses her lips, "okay."

He looks her over, before nodding and gesturing for their walking to continue.

They walk in silence, the only sounds between them being their crisp breathing and Lydia's shivering from time to time. When he looks away she eyes his leather jacket with jealousy - not at it being wrapped around him, no. Her eyes are simply green at the thought of _warmth, _so yes while he isn't looking she eyes his jacket.

Of course, Lydia isn't as nearly as stealthy as a paranoid Derek Hale.

He sighs, and pulls his jacket off. With one gloved hand he hands it to her, and sort-of-smiling she takes it, whispering a small thanks as she slides her arms through the sleeves.

She peeks at him from the corner of her eye every third second, and him being _the Derek Hale _notices. He looks at her, narrowing his eyes, "as much as enjoy _this," _he gestures at their walking, "I think it would've been better if you had asked Stiles to drive you home."

She frowns, thinking of _Stiles, _the bubbly best friend - who is irrevocably in love with her, the one you root for in the chick flicks - the one you want to get the girl. Sadly, she is the girl, and it isn't that she hasn't _noticed _Stiles, (which she has - quite uncomfortably when she woke up some nights ago) but that she's considered it, and in her mind it ends horribly and painfully and it is nothing but _awkward _so yeah, not going to happen. (No matter how charming he can get.)

Derek notices and looks her over, he breathes, _teen drama, _"Scott?"

She shakes her head, thinking of the hot make out session they shared a year ago, _nothing but awkward._

He nods, "okay, we'll find something," he turns to her, "also, get a jacket, I may not need it, but it's still mine."

Lydia's eyes narrow in irritation, she moves to take it off, but once again is stopped by Derek. "Just, keep it on, it doesn't matter."

They walk in silence to her house, and the only time it breaks is when they stop outside the Martin household, where she slips off the jacket, kisses his cheek and slinks to the doorway. He shrugs his jacket back on, deciding that perhaps Lydia could use his walking her home (and he definitely _doesn't _rub his cheek smiling) and that he could always bring his motorcycle.


End file.
